


The Price of Fame

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Riverdale season 1 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: At the tender age of ten, Betty left Riverdale to pursue a singing career. Soon the whole world knew her name. When she returns for her freshmen year, she realizes a lot has changed.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Betty isn't Hal's daughter.

It was the day of the Riverdale Elementary School end of the school year talent show. Ten-year-old Betty Smith was on stage singing 'Defying Gravity' from Wicked. The audience was blown away by her amazing. Hal Cooper was watching intently. He had been a manager for many stars. He came to watch his niece, but he found something more.  
After the show, Hal found Betty's mom, Alice. "Are you Alice Smith?" Hal asked.  
"Yeah, who's asking?" Alice snapped.  
"I'm Hal Cooper, I'm a scout for Diamond Agency," Hal said. "We're based in Orlando, Flordia. I've represented Billie Ellish and Bruno Mars. Your daughter has a gift and I'd love to represent her. This could be a great opportunity for you and your daughter."  
Alice thought about it. Ever since her husband left when Betty was a baby for his intern, they've been poor. They moved into Sunnyside Trailer Park. Alice changed her and Betty's last name to cut all ties from her ex-husband.  
"I'll think about," Alice said. Hal gave Alice his business card and he walked away.  
\---  
That night, Alice and FP took their children to Pops for dinner as a treat. Alice had decided to take Hal up on his offer. She had told Betty about it, and now Betty was telling Jughead. "You're moving away?" Jughead asked.  
"Just for the summer," Betty said. "I'll be back in time for us to start middle school together. Mom said we're going to Orlando so I can record a record."  
"Maybe if you're lucky, she'll take you to Disney World," Jughead said.  
"Hopefully," Betty said. "I'll write to you every day."  
"And I'll do the same," Jughead promised. The two best friends then finished eating.  
The next month, Betty left for Orlando. Her record was a big hit and soon everyone knew Betty's name. Even when she was staying long days at the studio, she always wrote to Jughead. By the end of the year, her album was ready. It was at the top of the charts for a few weeks.  
Sadly as time went on, her letters became more scarce. By the time they were thirteen, they had stopped writing letters completely. They both really missed each other. After Betty's second studio album, she made a deal with her mom and Hal so she could go to school the next school year.  
Betty was very excited, even though it was only going to last for her freshmen year. She was very excited to see her childhood best friend again. Little did she know that Riverdale, along with Jughead, had changed a lot.


	2. Chapter 1

Jughead walked down the halls of Riverdale High, sporting his serpent jacket. He had joined the gang during the summer because his dad is the leader. He was known as the serpent prince. He walked into the student lounge and sat beside his friend, Archie. "Hey Jug," Archie said.  
"Hey Archie," Jughead said. "How was your summer?"  
"It was fine," Archie said. "Me and dad went on a cross country road trip during July. I actually managed to see Betty Smith's finale concert before she went on her year-long hiatus. I met a girl at the concert who is actually moving to Riverdale."  
As if it was on cue, a raven-haired girl entered the student lounge. "Is there an Archie Andrews in here?" she asked.  
"Hey Ronnie," Archie said. "Jughead, this is Veronica. The girl from the concert."  
"It's nice to meet you," Jughead said.  
"Likewise," Veronica said. That's when there was a loud commotion in the hallways. Most of the student body went to the front lawn. "What's going on?"  
Kevin Keller, a friend of Archie, poked his head threw the archway. "Did you guys here?" Kevin asked. "Betty Smith is going to be attending our school this year! It's not a hoax like that pregnancy rumor."  
"Wait really?" Veronica asked. They all then head to the front lawn and see a limo in front of the school. Out of the limo stepped the blonde teenager, who was wearing a brown leather jacket. Jughead managed to push his way threw the crowd.  
"Betty," Jughead said.  
"Jughead Jones, is that you?" Betty asked.  
"The one and only," Jughead said. The two friends then share a hug as people took pictures.  
"You know Betty Cooper?" Archie asked.  
"Yeah, we were best friends before she became famous," Jughead said.  
"I'm so sorry that I stopped responding to your letters," Betty said. "My life just started getting really hectic."  
"It's ok," Jughead said. That's when Cheryl walked over to the group.  
"Hi, I'm Cheryl Blossom, the queen bee of this dump," she said. "I'm a big fan of your music. But tell me, why are you talking to these losers?"  
"Because they're not losers," Betty said.  
Cheryl then let out an amused chuckle. "Let me introduce you to some actual cool people," Cheryl said. She then grabbed Betty's arm and dragged her to Cheryl's friends.  
"I'll see you guys at lunch," Betty called out. Jughead sighed as the bell for homeroom rang.  
\---  
After school, there were cheer tryouts. Both Veronica and Betty were trying out. After they finished their routine, Cheryl had made her decision. "Betty, welcome to the squad," Cheryl said, smiling. She then turned to Veronica. "Better look next year, poser."  
As Veronica was about to leave the gym, Betty spoke up. "Cheryl Blossom," Betty said. "I've met a bunch of prima donnas in my lifetime. They always have there fifteen minutes of fame before crashing hard. They often make terrible decisions since their drunk off their own fame, kinda like you."  
"Me and Veronica are a set," Betty continued. "You want one of us, you get both of us. You wanted fire Cheryl, but too bad. My specialty is ice."  
"Welcome aboard Veronica," Cheryl said, annoyed. The two new friends then leave the gym.  
"Thanks for that," Veronica said.  
"No problem," Betty said. "I hate girls like that."  
"Are you going to the back to school dance?" Veronica asked.  
"Yes," Betty said. "I'm actually singing a song in honor of Jason Blossom, the boy who went missing. Josie and the Pussycats are doing the backup vocals and the music."  
"I can't wait to hear it," Veronica said. The two friends then part ways.


	3. Chapter 2

Betty arrived at her and Alice's new house. It was a two-story three-bedroom and three-bathroom house. It wasn't as luxurious as they were used to, but Betty was okay with that. She entered the house. "Just in time," Alice said. "I have exciting news."  
"Me too," Betty said. "I made the cheer team, and I made a new friend."  
"Ugh, cheerleading," Alice said. "You know FP left me for a cheerleader in high school, right? I think her name was Gladys."  
"I know mom," Betty said.  
"Now onto the actually exciting news," Alice said. "Hal just called me. He got you a tower around Europe. It starts next Tuesday."  
"Are you being serious mom?" Betty asked. "You promised I could have my freshmen year without having to do my music."  
"But this is big Betty," Alice said. "Think about what this could do for your career."  
"You mean the career you forced me to have?" Betty asked. "I never wanted any of this. Touring the country. Having paparazzi follow me anytime I go anywhere public. This is all that you wanted. Singing used to be just a fun hobby I had. Now I hate even humming. For once, I'm thinking about myself and saying no."  
"You selfish little girl," Alice said. "Remember where we came from? We lived in a trailer on the bad side of town. I struggled to put food on the table every night since your father stopped paying child support when you were five. Do you want to go back to that?"  
"But we were happy," Betty said. Betty now had tears welling up in her eye. "I haven't been happy since we left this town. I hate everything about being famous! I hate Hal Cooper! I'm even starting to hate you!"  
There was then a moment of awkward silence. "Now if excuse me," Betty started. "I'm getting dinner at Pops with Jughead so I can pretend to be a normal teenager."  
She then left, slamming the door.  
\---  
About an hour later, Jughead and Betty were eating at Pops. Betty told him about the altercation. "I wish this would just go away," Betty sobbed. "I wish we could be kids again, playing at the park near our trailer park."  
"Remember when your eighteen, you'll be free," Jughead promised.  
"And I'll finally get to work on my education," Betty said, with a smile at the thought. Jughead then grabbed Betty's hand over the table. They then smile sweetly at each other, their childhood crush on each other resurfacing.  
\---  
Alice arrived at the serpent charmer's pin. She walked into the lady's office. "You're Penny Peabody, right?" Alice asked.  
"That's my name, don't were it out," Penny said, taking out her cigarette. "Your daughter is that singer, right? Betty Smith, I think is her name."  
"That is her name," Alice said. "I need your help. She's started to hang out with that Jughead Jones boy. I need to get rid of him so she will go back to focusing on her music career."  
"Killing a Jones," Penny said. "I'm in. I've had a bone to pick with his father for a few years now. I'll help you, but one day I'll call you so you can repay the favor."  
"Alright," Alice said. She then shook Penny's hand, making a dangerous alliance.


	4. Chapter 3

Betty and Jughead arrived back at her house about two hours later. The two had been smiling almost the entire time. "Hey Betty," Jughead said. "If you don't have a date to the back to school dance, would you like to go with me?"  
"I'd love to," Betty said. She then placed a kiss on Jughead's cheek. "Goodnight, Jug."  
"Goodnight Betty," Jughead said. She then went inside and saw her mom was waiting in the living room. Alice was sipping on her nightly cup of tea. "I got invited to the school dance, and I'm attending."  
"I know," Alice sighed. "If you must go, I will get Sydney on making you a new dress."  
"I was thinking I could wear that dress I wore to the Grammy's last year," Betty said. "You know that beautiful seafoam green one that goes down to my ankles?"  
"That dress is so last year," Alice said. "You can't be seen wearing the same dress twice. It's bad for your image. Sydney will get right on making you a new dress, and this is the end of the discussion."  
Betty went upstairs and took a shower. She had tears streaming down her face. She was just a barbie doll to her mother. A doll that she controlled so she can make money. Betty knew she had to get away soon or she'll be trapped forever.  
\---  
Kevin and Moose had snuck off to Sweetwater River. This was there meeting place since Moose was still in the closet. They were about to start making out when Moose saw something in the water. "What is that?" Moose asked. Kevin turned around and gasped at what he saw.  
"Oh my gosh," Kevin said. "It's Jason's body."


	5. Chapter 4

Betty arrived at school early the next morning so she can practice. It was their first day of practice. "I thought Archie was going to be singing with us," Valerie said.  
"He was, but I thought having Betty perform with us would bring better exposure for the band," Josie said. "And when Betty offered to do it for free, I couldn't say no. I know you want to perform with your boyfriend, but this could lead to a possible record deal."  
"And you didn't think to talk about this matter with Melody and me?" Valerie said. "The pussycats have always just been about you. There's a reason it's called Josie and the Pussycats. You know what, I quit!"  
Valerie then turned to Betty. "And your music sucks," Valerie shouted angrily, before storming out of the band room.  
"Thank you, I agree," Betty called out. "I'll get one of my friends who play the base to fill in for her."  
"Thanks, B," Josie said. "Let's take five."  
Betty's phone then vibrated. She had received a text from Jughead, informing her that Jason Blossom's body had been found with a bullet in his head. Betty was shocked. She sent Jughead a text and then she looked for Cheryl. She eventually found her in the bathroom. Cheryl was sobbing loudly.  
"I can't believe he's gone," Cheryl said. "He was supposed to come back."  
"Come here," Betty said. She then pulled Cheryl in for a hug. She rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry for your lose," Betty said.  
"Thank you," Cheryl said. "I'm going to kill whoever did this."  
Betty just continued to rub her back.  
\---  
Alice was having a meeting with Hal. "I saw on Betty's Instagram that she has been hanging out with Jughead Jones," Hal said. "He is a member of a violent gang. This could do terrible things for her reputation."  
"I'm working on getting rid of him," Alice said. "I didn't know he joined the serpents. I guess he's a scoundrel just like his father."  
"You have two days to fix this," Hal informed her. "Or else I'm dropping Betty."  
"Please don't," Alice pleaded.  
"Then fix this," Hal said. He then got up and left the house. Alice then got on her phone and she opened her Facebook. She saw that on this day, seven years ago, she and FP took Jughead and Betty to Pops for the first time since Alice's divorce. The two kids were smiling while they sip on their milkshakes. Alice sighed softly.  
"I'm sorry FP," Alice mumbled. "But I have to do this."


	6. Chapter 5

That Friday was the night of the school dance. Betty was getting ready in her bedroom. She was wearing a knee-length baby pink dress with lace on the chest area and a turtle neck. She was also wearing white heals. "Betty, your date is here," Alice called out from Betty's bedroom doorway.  
"Ok," Betty said, getting up.  
"You seriously had to pick Jughead Jones as your date?" Alice asked, in a disapproving tone. "You could have gone with Chuck Clayton or Reggie Mantle, but you chose FP's son."  
"What's wrong with Jughead?" Betty asked.  
"He's a serpent, like his father," Alice said. "He'll bring down your reputation."  
"I don't care," Betty said. She then descended down the stairs. Jughead was wearing a pitch-black suit. In true Jughead fashion, he was wearing his beanie. Betty admired his date.  
"You look amazing," Jughead said.  
"So do you," Betty said. She then took his hand and they left for the dance.  
\---  
Betty and Jughead arrived at the dance. About an hour into the dance, Betty and Josie and the Pussycats were summoned to the stage. They performed Betty's hit single "Shine a Light."  
After their performance, Betty joined Jughead. The DJ announced that they were about to play a song for the couple. Betty and Jughead started slow dancing as "Shallow" by Lady Gaga started playing. To her surprise, Jughead started singing the Bradley Cooper parts.  
Jughead: Tell me somethin', girl  
Are you happy in this modern world?  
Or do you need more?  
Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?  
I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longin' for change  
And in the bad times, I fear myself  
Betty smiled as they continued to dance.  
Betty: Tell me something, boy  
Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?  
Or do you need more?  
Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?  
I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself  
Longing for a change  
And in the bad times, I fear myself  
As the music picked up, their lips met. It was a sweet, yet passionate kiss. They then pulled away. "Do you want to get out of here?" Jughead asked.  
"Sure," Betty said. They then left the gym.  
\---  
Betty and Jughead went to the drive-in. She was sitting on the hood of an abandoned car. They were making out. They then heard the sound of motorcycles parking nearby. A gang known was the ghoulies had pulled up.  
"The pop star and the serpent trash," Penny, the leader, said.  
"Who are you?" Betty asked.  
"Someone hired by your mother," Penny said. Betty was then quickly knocked out and dragged off. Jughead was quickly overpowered and he was beaten violently.


	7. Chapter 6

The next three weeks went by miserably for Betty and Jughead. Betty was across the world for her first-ever European tour, and Jughead was recovering from the injuries he received from the attack. They both missed each other and were worried about each other.  
Betty laid in her bed. She had just done a performance. She usually stayed after the show to interact with her fans, but Hal banded her from doing it. He said it was punishment for being disobedient. So she just laid there and stared at the ceiling.  
Alice and Hal walked into the hotel room. "That was a very mediocre performance you put on tonight," Hal said.  
"I'm just very tired," Betty said. "And the fans seemed to enjoy it."  
"That's because the musicians were able to cover up your mistakes," Hal said. "Next time, you need to drink more coffee and get some sun before and after a press stunt."  
"Or maybe I shouldn't have a show every other night," Betty suggested. "Instead of having a day for travel and another for performance, maybe have a day in between for rest."  
Hal cupped Betty's chin. "That's never going to happen," Hal said. "You're the property of Diamond Agency. We own you until your contract is up in two years. Then you can rest as much as you want."  
Hal then left the hotel room. "Why are you doing this to me?" Betty asked her mom.  
"Because I can never go back to living in a nasty trailer," Alice said.  
"You can see that this is hurting me thought," Betty said.  
"I've put you before me since you were a baby," Alice said. "It's time you put me first for once."  
"You're being incredibly selfish," Betty said.  
"No, you are," Alice said, before leaving the hotel room. Betty then started crying, missing Jughead's embrace. She then packed her bag and grabbed a pile of money. She jumped out of the window. It was luckily on the second floor. She then ran off., ready to finally get out of this life.  
She then ran to the docks, hoping to find a boat going to America. Someone then shoved her into the ocean. Betty was quickly caught up by the tide. Betty struggled before she was knocked out.


	8. Chapter 7

Two fishermen, who were late night fishing, saw a blonde woman floating in the ocean. "What is that?" the first fishermen asked.  
"It looks like a woman's body," the second one said. "Pull her aboard."  
The first fishermen did as told. He noticed that the woman was miraculously alive. He then recognized who she was. "This is that famous singer Betty Cooper," he said in disbelief. "What is she doing here?"  
Betty then woke up. "Where am I?" she asked.  
"You were in the middle of the ocean," he said. "We probably saved your life."  
"Where are you guys from?" Betty asked.  
"Miami Flordia," the second guy informed her, as he gave her a blanket. She wrapped it around her shoulders.  
"Please take me there," Betty said. They nod and start heading back.  
\---  
Betty took the next plane back to Riverdale. Archie, Veronica, and Jughead were waiting for her. Betty and Jughead immediately shared a long, loving kiss. After everyone got reacquainted, they head to Pops. "I've decided I'm going to sue Hal Cooper so I can get out of my contract," Betty announced.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Veronica asked.  
"Yes," Betty said.  
"He can afford the best lawyers money can buy," Archie said.  
"So can I," Betty said. "My debut card somehow didn't fall out when I was in the ocean. I also have access to a bank account that has a little over fifty grand in it."  
"Alright," Jughead said. He then kissed her head as they continued eating their dinner.  
\---  
Three months later Betty was free. Alice was sent to prison for conspiracy to commit murder and child neglect. Hal lost his job since it was discovered that Betty wasn't the only of his clients he mistreated.  
Betty moved in with Veronica and she started dating Jughead. For the first time in years, Betty was happy and she could finally rest. Now she can finally focus on what's important to her.


End file.
